The handling of composite materials comprising polymer matrix composites as fiber-reinforced plastics often raises the question how to join composite structures with other materials as, for example, certain metals or themselves. To join composites or mixed materials, mechanical attachments may be used with the different surfaces.
State of the art bonding uses small test specimens produced in the same cycle, with the same materials and by the same operators in order to verify the quality of the bond. This technique is aimed at guaranteeing the strength of the bond.
Unfortunately, non-destructive testing (NDT) of bond strength is very expensive and time consuming.